The present invention relates to resource allocation for multiple product instances. More particularly, the present invention relates to product-specific system resource allocation within a single operating system instance.
Tuning of system resources for different products conventionally involves partitioning a single system into multiple operating system instances. Products are installed in isolation within these operating system instances with their own allocation of system resources bounded by the operating system instance within which the respective product is installed. Multiple products communicate with one another across the different operating system instances via transmission control protocol/Internet protocol (TCP/IP).